


Relationship Goals

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, switch!henry, switch!william, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Henry Emily and William Afton have been best friends for as long as they can remember. So, when William starts acting like a drama queen, Henry contemplates either enjoying the rare moment, or wrecking him...Eventually, Henry finds a good compromise for both options...
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Kudos: 63





	Relationship Goals

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place WAY before the killings at Five Nights at Freddy's. I wanted to establish the Men's relationship in a very...fluffy light...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Henry Emily and William Afton have been the best of friends for as long as they could remember. They spent High School together, being 2 teenagers on top of the world. 

Henry was an artist and a tradesmen. He could often be seen taking visual art classes AND Mechanical Engineering classes in the same year, for multiple years in a row! His favorite past time was tinkering with any spare parts with a toolbox by his side. When he finished, Henry would run test after test to make sure there were no flaws. He was very perseverant, and often refused to give up on a project he had worked so hard on. Heck, it was sometimes impossible to leave his project for a few minutes to go eat or take a bathroom break! But, Henry eventually learned that taking breaks can be good. It allowed Henry the time to think about what to do next, and allowed Henry to look at his project in a new light. Unsurprisingly, Henry kept up his passion as a career choice. But long before moving onto college, Henry met William. 

Now, William Afton was an anti-social kind of teen. William was one of those 'non-scholarly' kinda kids. He was very good with numbers and received semi-good grades, but didn't really bother putting the hard work in. William understood high school life to be the time to 'have fun while you can' and often told Henry to 'loosen up and have fun once in a while'. The two best friends were polar opposite in that regard, but managed to balance each other out. William had shoulder-length hair that would often be dyed with a tinge of purple. He didn't care very much for piercings and tattoos, but loved painting his nails black and wearing purple clothing as much as possible. You could really tell what William's favorite color was back in the day... 

Back then, they were just kids trying to find themselves in the world. Who could've possibly known they would end up here: Working together on an Animatronic-filled dining area for families, in the middle of the crazy 80's?! It was absolutely unheard of to have robotic animals in dining rooms. But, with Henry's engineering degree and William's business degree, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had become a successful company! To celebrate, the boys went out for some drinks at a local bar. 

Months later, William and Henry were working in their double duo office (an office with 2 people sharing the space), and having a bit of fun while they worked. 

William was filling out some paperwork on a clipboard, and was losing focus rather quickly. It was exhausting trying to work on such paperwork at 7:00 at night. Henry was doing more of the fun stuff. He was working on a tiny version of the Freddy Fazbear animatronic. William proceeded to watch for a few minutes, before getting an idea. 

"Hey Henry! Look!" William said as he opened up a drawer and pulled another mini figure out of his drawer. 

"One second..."Henry told him. 

William took advantage of the delay, and started contorting the arm to face in front. Next, William moved the fingers into a fist, and flipped up one of the fingers to the air. "Okay. Look." William told him, holding up the mini figure. 

"I'm busy. One more minute..." Henry told William. 

William rolled his eyes. Not wanting to wait for him, William decided to place the mini figure on the ground. With the figure facing the right way, William clicked a button on the back and let it walk itself over to Henry. 

The Bonnie mini figure started walking its choppy little legs over to Henry's direction. It took a couple minutes but soon enough, the Bonnie mini figure hit his foot, getting his attention. Henry looked down at the floor and rolled his eyes at the sight. The Bonnie mini figure was leaning against Henry's shoe, still walking on the spot as if it wasn't being stopped at all. Henry bent down and picked up the figure, turning it off as he looked at it. 

It took a second to process it, but Henry noticed something...odd...about Bonnie's hand: The right hand appeared to have been reassembled into the shape of a middle finger. Henry let out a short titter in response. "Really Will?" Henry asked. 

William only proceeded to burst out laughing at the reaction he got from his only friend. On one hand, Henry was mentally rolling his eyes at William's immaturity. At the same time though, Henry felt playful enough to mirror some of William's playfulness. So, Henry took the other hand, and contorted it to form another middle finger. When it was ready, Henry placed it on the ground and clicked the button to start it up. 

A few mechanical noises and beeps later, the mini figure, along with its middle fingers, were now walking up to William's desk. William had heard the sound of the mini figure walking, and decided to look up just in time to see a smiling purple Bonnie, flipping him off with two delightful-looking middle fingers. 

William bursted out laughing at the stupid humor. "That awesome." William muttered before getting up from his seat. William bent down and grabbed the Bonnie figure. He turned it off, and placed it onto the desk in front of him. "This glorious Bonnie, has earned its place on the Freddy Fazbear's Hall of Fame. A beautiful, family-friendly, fuck you!" William joked. 

Henry bursted out laughing. "Oh my gosh...You're seriously not gonna-aaaaaand you have...great...Our business is gonna get sued, because SoMeOnE couldn't keep their inappropriate jokes to themselves!" Henry reacted sarcastically. 

"Hey! I'll...hide it during the day...I'll only bring it out when it's just us." William reassured. 

Henry sighed, but nodded his head. "...Fine." Henry concluded before returning to his mechanics. 

Another 20 minutes had passed, with no contact between the two co-workers. Henry had just connected the hand wires to the arm wires, and was beginning to push the wires inside and clip the hand in place. 

*click* That was hand #1. 

All of a sudden, Henry had felt a quick hit from something super light. At first, Henry couldn't even tell if something hit him! The only thing he heard in the room, was the sounds of William throwing away paper. So, with a quick swipe of the hand against the back of his head, Henry returned back to his figure. 

A few minutes later, Henry felt another light hit. This time, Henry felt the back of his head, and looked down at his feet. There, laying on the ground, was a crumpled up paper. Henry picked it up, uncrumpled it, and read the message: 

~Hi ;)

Henry rolled his eyes and threw the paper aside, before returning to the Freddy mini figure. 

Soon, the papers started hitting his back and head more...frequently. It became very apparent that William was the one doing it. He threw paper, after paper, after paper, after paper, after- 

It just never ended! By the time Henry had even considered telling him off, William had thrown almost 30 paper balls at the man! 

Henry turned himself around to face William. "Will, I swear to God-" Henry started scolding, before being interrupted by a paper ball to the face. 

"What? Am I annoying you yet?" William asked, before throwing another paper ball at his face. "How about now?" William taunted, pulling out another piece of paper and crumpling it up. "Am I annoying you yet?" William asked before throwing the crumpled paper at Henry's face. "Tell me, my lovely co-worker-" William taunted as he crumpled up yet ANOTHER paper. "Am I annoying you yet?" William asked one last time, before throwing it at Henry's face. 

This time though, Henry caught the crumpled paper like a baseball with his right hand. 

Henry looked at the crumpled paper in his hand for a minute...When he felt ready, Henry threw the paper back at William. William dodged the paper, and began cheering and taunting him. "Hey look at that! You missed!" William mocked. Henry, without breaking eye contact with William, bent down and picked up another crumpled paper. With the taunting starting to get to him, Henry threw the crumpled paper at William with all his might. William jumped out of the way again, and started laughing at him. 

"HA! You missed me!" 

In reaction to that, Henry began picking up all the paper balls and throwing them at William. 

"Whoa! Look at that slide, though!" 

"Wheeee! This is kinda fun!" 

"WHOA- That was clo- Ow..."

"Now, now WAIT A SECOND- You're not allowed to walk closer! That's against the rules!" 

Henry guffawed at the statement. "What rules?" Henry replied, before continuing to throw his paper balls at a closer distance. 

"Alright, smart ass, fine. Do what you- HEY! Okay! Okay, I'm sorry! Stop- Ow! Dude! Cut it out- Aah! Knohohock ihihit ohohoff! Hehehenry! Plehehehease!" William reacted, getting more playful and giggly the longer it went on. 

Okay, fine. I'll stop." Henry decided before walking back to his desk. William's face went from confusion, right to disappointment in a matter of seconds. That wasn't what he meant...He meant stop throwing the papers, not 'stop playing all together'...It was fun what they were doing. He didn't want it to end...

The truth was, William craved attention. He craved it a lot. Playful moments showed William he was loved and cared for. silly moments showed William he was funny and worth being around. Lastly, people like Henry showed William he didn't need to be alone anymore...

William's paper ball-throwing, was one of the many ways he'd get Henry's attention. So, since William still craved it, he decided to try and gain back Henry's attention. William sat onto his black, leather rolling chair, and started rolling it back and forth across the room. 

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth he went, multiple times in a row. This seemed to get Henry's attention. Henry, near the third time around, started following William. "What are you doing?" Henry asked. 

"Getting your attention." William replied with a smug face. 

Next, William rolled the chair towards Henry, and began poking him. 

*poke*  
*poke, poke*  
*poke, poke, pokepoke*  
*pokepokepoke, poke, pokepokepokepoke* 

It didn't take long for William's pokes to start irritating the poor man. So, in an attempt to stop his childish endeavors, Henry placed his foot on the chair and used it to push William away from him. "I'm trying to work." Henry told him. 

"No you're not!" William reacted, mentally calling Henry's excuse 'complete bullshit'. 

In retaliation, William pushed himself towards the closest wall. When his aim was completely adjusted, William pushed his feet against the wall, and rolled himself all the way across the room...towards Henry's chair! 

Henry, hearing the wheels getting closer, looked up: 

INSTANT panic filled his body. A quick screech had left his lungs, as he instinctively fled from the 50 pound chair with the 200 pound man riding it! 

"BUMPER CARS!" William shouted before crashing into Henry's chair. William bursted out laughing and spun around in the chair, drowning in his giddy playfulness. 

Henry, in anger, began to yell at the man. "DUDE! We paid good money for these chairs! You break any of these chairs, you're paying for it. Got that?" Henry asked. William only continued to laugh in amusement. So, Henry paused his yelling and, in an attempt to corner William in the chair, Henry moved his upper body REALLY close to the chair, and placed his hands on the hand rests to intimidate him. "These are NOT! BUMPER CARS!" Henry yelled. 

Normally, the only way to get something into William's head is by looking him in the eyes and telling him directly. But today, William only stared at Henry with a mischievous little smile on his face, and a glint of playfulness in his eyes. Suddenly, Henry began to regret his close proximity because soon, William began poking and squeezing Henry's sides. 

AAAH! Dohohon't! William, this is SERIOUS!" Henry reacted, surprised by the sudden spill of laughter. William only understood this to mean 'keep going'. So, he did! William rolled himself closer to Henry and started digging his fingers into Henry's sides. "Wihihill, I swear-Hahahaha! Come hehehehere, yohohou lihihittle-" Henry giggled, before shoving his hands into William's armpits. 

William gasped in surprise. "EEEEEK!" William shrieked, retreating his hands to cover the spot. Henry let out some deep, teasy giggles to successfully intimidate the man. "Now I've gotcha..." Henry said in an evil voice. 

"Now, hold on-Just waaaAAAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! GAAAAHH- SHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!" William shouted desperately as his back slid down the chair.

"What's wrong, Will? Can't handle what you dish out?" Henry teased. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOT THE AHAHAHARMPIHIHIHITS!" William begged, before giving up and flopping his body onto the floor. Henry, with his hands still in William's armpits, came falling down with him! And so, two crazy best friends could be seen lying on the ground, in front of the security camera in their room. But, Henry didn't care! That didn't stop him from continuing his tickle attack! Henry shoved his hands back into William's armpits, and continued tickling wherever he could reach. 

"HEHEHEHEHENRYYY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" William laughed helplessly. The man in the purple shirt was helplessly squirming back and forth with his arms and fists tightened against his chest. But even so, William's grip on Henry's hands, was still loose enough to get his hands out. 

Henry, wanting to try somewhere else, decided to remove his hands. Next, Henry grabbed one of William's ankles and pulled the shoe right off his foot. 

William sat his upper body up, and gasped in utter betrayal. "You wouldn't..." William accused in a slightly nervous voice. 

It was now Henry's turn to smirk mischievously. "Oh, I would..." Henry replied smugly, removing William's sock. "And I definitely will!" Henry added, before scribbling his fingers all over William's foot. 

William's face contorted, as giggles began filling in his lungs. It turns out, William's immediate reaction was to hold in his giggles. William's head began shaking back and forth to cope with the tickly feeling ALL OVER his poor foot. William's body soon found this unhelpful, and began to use his right hand to cope instead! His hand had turned into a fist, and had started pounding desperately against the ground. But pretty soon, the reminder to laugh would return and and ruin William from the inside out. 

"Come on, William...It'd be a lot easier if you just laughed it aaaall out." Henry teased calmly. By now, bits of laughter was starting to come out in titters through his teeth! So, William threw his hand right up, to cover his mouth. No matter how much his lungs were forcing him, and no matter how tempting it was: 

He refused! He, was NOT, going to laugh! 

"Oooooh! I can tell that you're looking extremely determined! You haven't laughed in about 10 minutes! I'll admit, I'm impressed." Henry commented. "But, I can't help but feel like you need a little...nudge into the right direction..." Henry teased very suspense-fully. 

William's face froze in growing fear. What did Henry have planned? Was he gonna tease him? Talk to him in baby talk? wiggle his fingers in FRONT of his feet?! BLINDFOLD HIM?! Dear lord, William couldn't even stand THINKING about it, let alone the OUTCOME...

Henry's smirk grew even wider, as his hand retreated slightly to create some suspense.

1 second...

2 seconds...

5 seconds...

10 seconds...

20 seconds...

Suddenly, Henry's fingers touched down on William's foot again! Henry breathed in and..."Aaa-coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coo! Aaa-coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coo!" Henry teased in a baby voice, wiggling his fingers during the teasing, and pausing them in between every teasy mumble. 

Oh GOD NO! William began whimpering desperately, and began pounding his fists into the ground again! It looked like he was really close to breaking. 

"Who has ticklish wittle feetsies? I think..." Henry paused his tickling, before resuming with all 5 fingers wiggling all at once. "William does! William definitely has de tickwish wittle footsies!" Henry teased evilly. 

"GAAAAAA-FAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" William bursted out as his upper body flopped onto the ground. Now, William was actually laughing! Hysterically, too! He was finally letting out every single laugh that was pent up in his lungs. 

Henry gasped happily. "There it is! Aaa-citchy-citchy-citchy-citchy-coo! Aaa-citchy-citchy-citchy-citchy-coo! Aaa-citchy-citchy-citchy-citchy-citchy-cichy-coo!" Henry teased as evil and childish as possible. 

William's face had quickly turned a dark red. The teasing was SUPER overdone! He couldn't handle just how teasy these teases were! 

"Awww...Is William fwustered? Is wittle William not used to tickwy teases?" Henry asked in a baby voice. 

"NOHOHOHOHO IHIHIHI'M NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" William replied loudly, lifting himself up to point at Henry and yell at him for mentioning something like that. 

"I wonder...What would happen if I moooooved...my fiiiingeeeerrs..." Henry teased, slowly walking his fingers up to where his toes were. "...Uuuuup to these...tiny toes?" Henry asked. 

"GAAAAAHHHH! HEHEHENRY NOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" William begged desperately. 

"Oohohoho...Henry...YES!" Henry replied, before immediately fluttering his fingernails under William's toes. 

It only took a second for William's back to fall onto the ground. laughter almost immediately turned into cackles. It was taking everything in him not to kick Henry in the face with the other foot. The tickly feeling was so overwhelmingly strong! It was a wonder he even lasted this long! Since it may not have been easy to pick up on before: William's feet are an absolute death spot for him! This was his reaction to only ONE of his feet tickled! Tickling BOTH feet, would be a completely different story. 

Finally, after a while of endless tomfoolery, Henry stopped tickling him. William's laughter lessened dramatically, with only a few giggles still leaving his mouth. William laid on the ground for a bit, breathing in lots of air to make up for the oxygen he lost. 

Though breathing was pretty important...So was revenge...and boy oh boy, did William feel like getting some revenge on the man! 

"You okay? I didn't kill you, did I?" Henry asked. 

William smiled at his friend. "No...you didn't..." William replied. 

"Oh, thank God. You want help up?" Henry asked, getting up and reaching his hand out for William to grab it. 

William smiled politely. "Sure." William replied, taking his hand. Right as he was gonna pull up, Henry felt a sudden tug at his arm. One more tug, and Henry was down for the count, laying beside William who had an evil smirk on his face. 

"W-Will, Wai-AAAH!" Henry yelled, getting tackled by the thin man beside him. 

"You thought you'd be able to tickle me, without getting any tickles yourself?" William asked, holding his arms down with his hands. 

"I...no, I knew you'd get revenge. It's just that-...um..." Henry replied, drifting off as he attempted to think of an answer. 

"...yeeeesssss?" William said slowly, signalling for Henry to keep going. 

"I-I didn't know that you'd recover so quickly...I thought I'd get a...bit of a break before getting tickled." Henry explained. 

William's face softened a bit. He let go of his arms and sat up a little bit. "Oh...Well, looks like you caused your own funeral then." William declared, before poking and clawing at Henry's ribs first. 

"What- Hehehehey! Dohohon't gohohoho blahahaming thihihihihis ohohon MEEhehehe! Yohohohou stahahaharted ihihihihit!" Henry argued through his giggles. 

"Yeah! And I'm finishing it!" William replied confidently. Next, William moved his hands down to Henry's lower body, and began to drill his thumbs into Henry's hips. 

"Ohoho GAHAHAHAD NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Henry bursted out. Henry's entire body reacted to the tickling and in an instant, began squirming like a madman! 

William couldn't even hold him down! "Holy shit man! I'm not killing you, I swear!" William reacted. In an attempt to get Henry under control, William sat himself onto Henry's waist and resorted to Henry's upper ribs instead. 

"IHIHIHI'M TOOHOhohoho squihihihirmy fohohohohohor thihihihihis!" Henry complained as his laughter lessened a little bit. 

"I can see that! You're just a squirmy little wiggle worm." William replied smugly. 

"Shuhuhuhut uhuhuhup!" Henry shot back at him. 

"Why? Don't like your friend reminding you of the truth? Guess what world! Henry is a wiggle, wiggle, wiggle worm!" William teased with a big smile, as he clawed and dug in between the ribs of Henry's ribcage. 

"WIHIHIHILL! NOHOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT!" Henry begged. 

"No way! It's too cute! You're a wiggly little worm! And, if I remember correctly..." William added, before moving his arm behind him. William reached out to Henry's knee, and squeezed it a few times. 

All of nowhere, a snort and a giggle rang through through the room! 

Henry covered his mouth with his hand, to cover up the embarrassing sound he had just made. 

"You have a cute little snort too!" William mentioned. 

"Ihihihit's nahahahahat cuhuhuhute..." Henry argued. 

William let out an offended gasp and squeezed his knee a few more times in retaliation. Henry's muffled snorts and giggles began to fill the room and fill Will's heart as well. 

"Are you kidding me? The snorts are the best part about you! It's adorable!" William replied, pausing his squeezing for a minute. 

Henry didn't seem to think so. "It's weird...I don't like it." Henry admitted. 

"Well, since you're not gonna love your own snort, I'm gonna have to love it for you." William reacted, before giving his knee another squeeze. "The truth is, any woman would love to have a husband who snorts. It's an adorable feature that you come with. If a woman won't appreciate that part of you, then I sure as hell will!" William added as he continued to squeeze Henry's knees. 

Henry continued to wiggle back and forth, giggling and snorting uncontrollably. Even though Henry appreciated the compliment, he didn't really believe him. His snort was something that his family and friends would make fun of him for. Some of them even went as far as to call him 'Mr. Piggy' in school. That taught him that snorts are weird and only good for laughing at. It's not like he could control it, either! He couldn't, and that made things worse!

William was the only person who...actually got excited the first time he heard him snort. Instead of laughing at him like most kids did, William would...treat him like an adorable puppy for having such a snort. He would also make him laugh as much as possible, to hear it as much as he could. That's what made William so different from the others: He appreciated his small quirks. 

In return, Henry would grow to appreciate William's adorable quirks! One of his adorable quirks, happened to include: how freaking ticklish the man was! All you'd have to do is poke him in the ribs, and William would be down on the floor, giggling up a storm! Sometimes, Henry would follow him and keep tickling the man! It was unbelievable how ticklish the man would reveal himself to be! Just about all the usual tickle spots made him laugh! However: there was one, single spot that Henry absolutely loved: 

And that was right where he was gonna strike! Since William was busy looking at the knees behind him, Henry reached his hands out and wiggled his fingers onto William's tummy. 

William gasped in surprise! "Yeeehehehehehahahaha! NO! NO WAY!" William yelled, pushing away his arms in an attempt to hold dominance over him. However, Henry was quick! "It was MY turn for reve-EEEEhehehehehehehehehe! Stahahap ihihit! Ihihit was MYHYHY TUHUHUHURN!" William begged as he attempted, but failed to cover up his belly and armpits. In the process of covering up the spots, Henry gave William a friendly push, allowing William to fall backwards so Henry could become the ler once again!

"Newsflash! Your turn just expired!" Henry replied confidently as he got up and continued tickling Will's chubby-looking tummy. 

"Yohohohohou suhuhuhuhuck! Ihihi wahahahahanted rehehehehevenge!" William argued. 

"You got your revenge! Plus, we were talking about adorable things about each other! My adorable thing, apparently, is my snort. YOUR adorable thing, is how unbelievably ticklish you really are!" Henry explained.

"I can touch here-" Henry wiggled his fingers around William's belly button, making him squeal and giggle. 

"Here-" Henry clawed his fingers on William's ribcage, causing his laughter to heighten. 

"Here-" Henry squeezed William's hips, making him cackle. 

"Even here!" Henry fluttered his fingers on William's neck, making him squeak and giggle in a high-pitched voice. 

"-And you'll explode into laughter immediately! Your entire body is ticklish, and it's so cute!" Henry declared. 

William started squirming slightly to cope with the different spots being poked and prodded at. He was WAY too ticklish for his own good! 

"Ihihihit ihihisn't fahahahahair! Yohohohou're lehehess tihihicklihihish thahahahan mehehehe!" William argued. 

Henry rolled his eyes. "Aww, boo-hoo! Poor William is TOO ticklish for his OWN GOOD! How terrible! Such bad news! So unfortunate!" Henry taunted dramatically. 

"Shuhuhut uhuhup, you ahahahasshohohohole!" William spat back, unable to handle how flustered he was becoming. 

Henry paused his hands, and covered his mouth with them as he gasped in surprise and offense. "Such language, coming from a pizzeria owner for KIDS! That language is NOT! TOLERATED here! I think SOMEONE needs some SENSE tickled into them!" Henry scolded before shoving his hands into William's armpits. 

"NOOOHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHI'M SAHAHAHAHARRYYYY! IHIHI'M SAAAHAHAHAHRRYYYHEHEHEHE!" William shouted. 

"Oh, but I don't think you really ARE, though! At least, not yet! Am I right?" Henry asked as he continued to quickly tickle his armpits. 

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! IHIHIHI'M REHEHEHEHEALLY SAHAHAHARRY! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" William shouted through his endless laughter. 

"Oh! Now you're saying you're REALLY sorry!...I see! Well, I suppose I could consider letting you-" 

"YEHEHEHEHES PLEHEHEHEHEASE! LEHEHEHET MEHEHEHE GOOHOHOHOHOHO!" William shouted suddenly! 

"Hey! I didn't finish yet! You just earned yourself 2 more minutes of tickles, Will!" Henry declared.

Eventually, Henry did stop to let the poor man breath. Though, Henry ended up regretting his actions, once William's revenge included RASPBERRIES! And only God knew how ticklish THOSE were! But, even William eventually had pity on the man, and stopped himself. He didn't wanna kill him, after all. Plus, it was nearing the end of their work day! So, William wanted Henry to have a bit of time to get read to go home! 

After packing up their stuff, the two co-workers left the building, giving each other a hug before going their separate ways. As William drove home, he felt thankful for having a best friend like Henry. He also felt thankful for the little snort noises that came with Henry. It was a super adorable thing that William loved about him. It was...a bit of a guilty pleasure...But, that's normal!...

Or so he hoped...


End file.
